Hermosamente Humana
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Porque ella es humana….Porque ella no lo es….Porque ella sueña…Ella lleva más de cien años sin hacerlo….Porque ella tiene todo lo que ella soñó y no le interesa….Porque ella tiene al hombre de su vida….Porque ella envidia que sea humana.


*Nada es mío, solo la historia de a continuación.

Saludos y gracias por leer*

La observo mientras duerme, su respiración esta compasada, ciertamente creo que mi hermano se volvió loco por aceptar estar con una humana, que tiene ella, ella es torpe, impulsiva, idiota y humana, humana, humana… Esas palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, porque ella tiene lo que yo siempre soñé, ella tiene pulso, su corazón late y aunque parezca idiota hasta envidio lo torpe que es. Si yo Rosalie Hale estoy celosa de Isabella Swam, la torpe humana pareja de mi estúpido hermano.

Muchos creen que mi odio esta injustificado, en parte tienen razón, pero tengo un motivo, uno muy bueno al menos para mí…Mientras fui humana, era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, hasta que esos maldecidos se aprovecharon de mi, de mi estúpida ingenuidad e inocencia. No era mi tiempo, yo pude haber tenido una vida como la de cualquier otro humano; Tener hijos, casarme, vivir y morir.

Pensándolo bien hubiera preferido morir a quedar condenada a esta vida, no culpo a Carlisle por salvarme, el lo hizo porque pensó que era lo mejor, sin embargo si hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir hubiera preferido estar ahora muerta.

-Edward- Bella hablo entre sueños, negué mientras, me sentaba en la mecedora de su habitación y la contemple unos momentos más, no puedo creerlo ella es hermosa, no hermosa como yo claro está, es hermosa porque es humana, es perfecta por ser imperfecta, yo sin embargo estoy condenada a esta vida, esta no-vida, en la que cada año para cualquier humana normal para nosotros es un día, un minutó un segundo; El tiempo es relativo.

¿Hace cuanto que yo no sueño?, hace diez, treinta, sesenta años, no lo recuerdo, hace tanto eso, ella sin embargo lo hace y quiere dejar de hacerlo, no la comprendo, porque quiere ser como nosotros, no tiene ni idea de lo que se significa; no dijo que mi vida como vampiro sea mala, a traído cosas buenas como el de conocer a Emmet, mi adorado y estúpido marido, por quien cierto estoy por casarme por quinceava vez con él, jamás habría conocido a Edward, ni a Alice, que aunque no lo diga la aprecio bastante, tampoco habría conocido a Jasper, ni a Esme, ni Carlisle que an ocupado el lugar de mi familia, ahora esa torpe chiquilla humana, venía a meterse a la familia para hacerme ver lo que perdí y todo por ser tan estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz a mi lado era la voz de Edward, era de suponerse no la dejaría una noche sola

-Vine a verte- dije improvisando un poco

-No es verdad, vamos Rosalie-

"Está bien solo viene a verla a ella" dije en mi mente

-¿Para que la quieras ver?- pregunto después de unos momentos

-¿Jamás te as preguntado que se sentiría volver a ser humano?-pregunte, el asintió lentamente

-Por eso estaba aquí, quería bueno tu sabes- dije negando

-Te entiendo Rosalie, si me lo e preguntado muchas veces, pero luego pienso que lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido fue haber sido convertido, así conocí a Bella y a ti...Es decir a ustedes a Esme y Alice y eso- dijo algo nervioso

-¿A mí?- pregunte mientras posaba una mano en su pecho

-Ros…Rosalie- dijo mientras yo le besaba y era correspondida

-Te amo- decía yo entre besos

-¿Que pasara ahora?- pregunte

-¿Con que?-me decía mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

-Con ella y Emmet-

-No me importan ellos por ahora, esta noche eres solo tu- me decía, solo era eso para él una noche, no era como Bella, a ella la quería para la eternidad, yo solo era alguna de sus compañeras de cama, entonces solté un fuerte suspiro y mire, Bella estaba aun recostada en su cama, no había nadie más, no estaba Edward conmigo, todo lo había imaginado, negué, era cierto para que seguir ocultándolo me atrae Edward, pero él la prefiere a ella, me encamino hacia la ventana y la miro por última vez

-Desearía ser tu- salgo de allí y me encamino a casa, quede con Alice de ir de compras, tal vez encuentre un vestido hermoso, dice Alice que encontrare un rojo que es fabuloso para mi….

_**Hola, pues siempre me a agradado Rosalie la comprendo y pues quería escribir un fic solo de ella. No se qué tal me salió espero que les haya gustado y bueno ahora saben por qué Rosalie odia tanto a bella. **_

_**Dejen RR ¡!**_


End file.
